


548 Days

by Redhead414



Series: Life is Beautiful [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead414/pseuds/Redhead414





	548 Days

The clinic in Elmdale was in desperate need of an aesthetic makeover. Everything is in awful, sterile whites, blues, and greens. It was not inviting at all. David looked around the small, 8x10 room he found himself sitting in and couldn’t contain his grimace. An empty plastic cup sat on the sink, next to what he could only assume was a foul-smelling soap that would take almost the entire day to get out of his nose. He hated the smell of hospital soap. It reminded him of the time Alexis was in the hospital as a child with appendicitis. His parents were on a European cruise, so he sat with his beloved Adelina in a waiting room in the middle of the night while they waited for her to get out of the operating room.

He made a mental note at the thought of Adelina to make sure he called her later this week. He missed their weekly phone call last week, mostly because his nerves were fried at this gigantic decision he and his husband had decided to pursue. He sent her a text and told her he had laryngitis. She responded by telling him to make sure he drank some orange tea with honey, along with a heart emoji.

David glared at the offensive plastic cup on the edge of the sink. He could not believe Patrick talked him into this. Actually - he could. He would do anything for Patrick, only because he knew Patrick would do anything for him. According to David’s countdown app, he and Patrick had been married now for 548 days. He put their wedding date in the moment they set the date, and never removed it. Every so often he would open it up to see how many days it had been – mostly when he was nervous that he screwed something up so that he’d know exactly how many days it took him to ruin everything. But it never happened. Patrick had the patience of a saint, and for that David was eternally grateful.

He sighed dramatically. The plastic cup was mocking him. He could feel it. But he could also feel how much Patrick wanted a family. They went back and forth on adoption but never found anything that stuck. They got close once, but it fizzled out exactly 169 days ago. The mom was a sweet woman – child really – and decided once the baby was born, she couldn’t go through with the adoption. The agent warned them that this could happen, and David was ready to call the entire thing off at the sight of his devastated, button faced husband.

60 days ago, Patrick brought up the idea of surrogacy.

_“So, we’re just going to put our…stuff into a woman we don’t even know!” David asked with a mouthful of pasta.  
_

_Patrick chuckled, twisting a neat spiral of noodles around his fork. “In so many words, yes.”_

_Swallowing and frowning at the same time, David waved his fork in the air as he talked. “And how is…you know…is that going to happen? Because I am not ok with you sleeping with some random.”_

_“Well lucky for us, medical science has significantly advanced in a way that will prevent that scenario from happening,” Patrick playfully snarked._

_“And this requires both of us?”_

_“Well, if we want more than one kid…we can each make a sperm donation – “_

_“Do not say the words ‘sperm donation’ at the dinner table,” David interrupted. “I’m trying very hard to enjoy this dinner.”_

_“And judging by the fact that you’re eating your second plate of fettuccine and it's almost gone I would say you’ve been incredibly successful enjoying dinner.”_

_David shook his head with his signature dramatic flair. “I am choosing to ignore your last statement.”_

_“You do that, sweetheart,” Patrick said, sipping his iced tea with an adoring smile. “Anyway - we can do what’s known as fraternal half twins, where they share a donor egg but one of them has your DNA and one of them has mine. Or we can just try for one at a time and see what happens.” _

_“Why would we want any of our kids to have my DNA? My family is certifiable.” _

_Patrick reached across the table and grabbed his husband’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “I think a tiny you would be adorable.” _

_“I think you should probably talk to Adelina before you make an official determination.” _

David tried talking him out of making him do this. He was fine with the idea of a surrogate, and Patrick didn’t even make him get rid of any of the questions from the additional questionnaire he created for the surrogacy agency to use in the vetting process. But as they got closer, David couldn’t help but get severe anxiety at the thought of creating a child that was half him. After all – he in his own right could be downright overwhelming. Asking Patrick to put up with him, his unconventional family, and a child that could potentially continue the Rose genetic tree of eccentrics made David feel that at some point, Patrick could wake up one day regretting everything.

A light knock on the door snapped David from his thoughts. 

“Um…this room is occupied!” he shouted, feeling incredibly awkward as he spoke.

The door opened, and before David could verbally berate whatever clinic troll was walking in, he saw Patrick’s face and his shoulders dropped.

“You ok?” Patrick asked, shutting the door.

“Um…I’m in a very hideous room, sitting on a bed covered in paper, expected to fill that thing up with bodily fluids,” David said to his husband. “And there isn’t even any good porn in that magazine bin. I looked. And by looked I mean I broke the pencil off the clipboard over there and used it to glance through the titles because I wasn’t about to touch them with my hands.” He looked back at Patrick and arched an eyebrow. “I take it you’re…done?”

Patrick moved so that he was standing in front of his husband, placing his hands on the tops of David’s thighs. “Oddly enough, with the right motivation and a certain picture I keep on my phone – it didn’t take me too long.”

David bit his lip. “Which picture was it?”

“The one Mom took of us at their house last summer,” Patrick said. He leaned in and kissed David softly. “The one where we are sitting on the porch swing. Where you have your head in my lap.”

David hummed and kissed Patrick again, his arms resting on 

Patrick’s shoulders. “I love that picture. It’s very Notting Hill.”

“It is,” Patrick agreed with a humoring nod. “So…do you want some help?”

David bit his lips together. “Are we sure we just don’t want to use your…you know. Because I’ve seen your baby pictures and I already know that you will make incredibly adorable children. Which I will instantly love because they’ll be a part of you.”

Patrick tilted his head and stared right into David’s eyes. “I want us to have a family that is ours.”

“I know…I just…”

“David Rose. I love you. All of you,” Patrick whispered. Their foreheads now pressed together; Patrick squeezed his husband’s thighs lovingly. “I talked to Adelina. I’ve also seen your baby pictures. I also know you’ll also make incredibly adorable children, which I also will instantly love because they will be a part of you. Now – I came in here to help you. Can I help you, David? Will you let me?”

With a slight shoulder shiver, David closed his eyes and nodded. He exhaled slowly as Patrick briefly walked away, shutting the glaring fluorescent lights off and allowing the room to be lit by the slivers of daylight that peeped through the metal window blinds. When Patrick returned, he had the plastic cup sitting within an arm’s reach and was peeling off his navy blue, V-neck sweater. He placed it neatly over on a chair in the room and walked back over to David.

“Stand up,” he whispered in David’s ear.

David did as he was told, and pulled his mohair sweater off over his head, trying his best to neatly fold it while Patrick unbuckled his belt and pulled down his skinny jeans. He leaned against the exam table and felt Patrick’s lips against his chest. He hummed with pleasure and helped Patrick peel his boxer briefs out of the way. “Patrick…” David moaned as he felt his husband’s lips go lower, a tongue darting around his naval.

Patrick wrapped a hand around his husband’s semi-aroused cock and gently massaged it. “Come on, baby,” Patrick mumbled, his lips moving back up David’s chest. A hand still working David, Patrick’s lips found his husband’s and he kissed David as he did on his birthday in the front seat of his car. It was the same way David kissed him the morning after their engagement, and the moment they crawled under the covers and soaked in the moment that they were about to share their first night together as happily married men. David could feel himself getting harder as he kissed his husband back with the same serene fervor.

“I can’t tell you how much the thought of a family with you turns me on,” Patrick confessed.

David’s heart swelled at his husband’s words, and he began to forget where he was, even as his hands pressed into the table, making the sterile paper crinkle in the most unattractive sound for the moment.

“I love you,” Patrick said, kissing David. He sank to his knees and replaced his hand with his mouth, taking all of David just as he knew his husband liked it.

“Fuck…” David exhaled, eyes closed tight as he felt his husband’s tongue swirl around his dick, paired with the slight scraping of Patrick’s teeth. “Patrick…”

Patrick’s response was to suck harder, his hands firmly gripping David’s hips. As Patrick picked up speed, David let his mind wander to the thought of the two of them with a child. Children that played sports, loved music and spent their time with their little feet running around the store. Patrick tossing their child in the air and catching them with giggles and cries of “again!” His heartbeat raced, and suddenly he realized he was about to come. “Patrick!” he gasped, blinding reaching for the plastic cup. He fumbled until he found it, and Patrick removed his mouth, his hand now quickly jerking his husband until he came. “Oh my God,” David gasped, taken aback at how hard he managed to come as his husband’s hand strokes began to slow. “How in the fuck did that even happen?”

Chuckling, Patrick leaned in and kissed his husband. “I’ve been told I’m very good.”

“Well you had a very good teacher,” David replied with some sass.

Patrick capped the cup and opened the little metal door on the wall by the door. Putting the cup inside, he shut it and gave his husband the biggest grin. One that rivaled that of their wedding when they first saw each other. “God, I love you.”

“You better, Patrick Brewer,” David replied. “Now - can we please go home so I can shower? I feel very unclean right now and you know how I feel about that.”

“Oh, I definitely do.”

“See, you think you’re adorable when you do that humoring tone of voice, and right now, given where we are and that I just want to go home and never think about having to do this again, I’m going to just clean myself up so we can go.”

Patrick nodded, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. “You do that.”

“I hope we never have to see this room again,” David added for good measure. "Now really. We need to go. I think the smell of this place is embedding itself into my nostrils in an incredibly unpleasing way and I need to wash this entire room off of my body."


End file.
